1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a high-voltage generator suitable for feeding an X-ray source in an X-ray generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High-voltage generators that contain a high-voltage transformer in an oil-filled tank are employed in X-ray technology. The oil serves the purpose of insulating the high-voltage transformer as well as other components, for example the filament transformer, arranged in the tank accepting the high-voltage transformer from diodes, capacitors, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,286 A discloses a high-voltage generator for an X-ray generator wherein all components of the high-voltage generator are cast into and insulated by a casting compound. Given a fault of a single component, the entire high-voltage generator must be replaced because the malfunctioning component cannot be extracted.